Love
by PassionNeverDies
Summary: Will If you havent notice Christina you're out of my league. Look at you your caring loving creative funny and on the plus side your beautiful why would god want you to be with someone like me Christina Shut up Will you know its true Christina and


Love

Passion Never Dies Production

INT Hallway Guard leads Will to his jail cell and unlocks and opens the door Guard takes off Will's handcuffs closes and locks the door Will sits on the cot and takes a locket out of his pocket opens it and looks at the picture of him and his girlfriend Christina

EXT Sacred Heart hospital ambulance drives up to the emergency door Paramedics gets out of the ambulance opens the back door and takes Christina out on stretchers

Paramedics 1

Get her into surgery asap

INT Sacred Heart hallway Dr.Turk walks down the hallway Carla his wife walks up to Dr.Turk

Carla

How is she

Dr. Turk

Paralyzes from the waist down if she wakes up

INT Will's Jail cell Will sitting on his cot looks at his watch 5:30 am then Will looks at the picture in the locket

Fades out and fades back in

INT Christina's room Christina and Will sitting on Christina's bed watching the Lakers Sun game

Christina

Told you lakers are going to lose

Will

We're only down by 15 watch us come back

Christina

One problem with that Will its the fourth quarter with 5 minutes left

Will

Good point

dogs start barking Christina gets off the bed and looks out the window and sees her dad pull into the driveway

Will

whats wrong

Will gets off the bed

Christina kisses Will

Christina

I love you

Will

dont make me leave

Christina

I dont have a choice

Will

yeah you do

Christina kisses Will

Christina

I love you

fades out Guards voice Wake up time to make you're one phone car

fades in Will gets up and walks towards the door

INT Mobile Home

Jason sleeping on his couch phone starts to ring Jason sits up and picks up the phone

Jason

Yeah

Will(V.O)

Jay its your bro Will

Jason lights a cigarette

Jason

Whats up little bro

Will(v.o)

I'm in jail Bakersfeild county jail to be exact bail is 200 thousand

Phone goes dead

Jason

Will you there shit

INT Prison hallway Will in front of pay phone

Will

what gives I wasnt done

Inmate 1

times up

Will

who made you boss

Inmate 1

I did

Will

yeah

Guard 1

lets go

Will

you're gonna let him do that

Guard 1

yeah

Will

you got to be kidding me

Guard 1

i'm not saying this again lets go

Will

fine

Guard 1 leads Will back to his cell

INT Mobile Home

Jason gets dressed grabs his pack of cigarettes and walks out the door to his pickup gets in starts it and drives away

INT Jason eating a hamburger following guard 1 to Will's jail cell Guard unlocks the door and opens it Jason walks in guard closes and locks the door Guard Stands outside

Will gets off the cot walks up to Jason and hugs him

Will

thank you

Jason

dont thank me yet tell me what happen

INT Sacred Heart Hospital Christina's room Dr. Dorian reading the paper Dr. Cox walks in

Dr. Cox

what are you still doing here newbie

Dr . Dorian hands Dr . Cox the paper

Dr. Cox

what about it

Dr. Dorian

'She's only 18 raped and assaulted suspect her boyfriend father cant even talk mouth is wired shut and you know what she was clutching to her heart

Dr. Cox

I dont care

Dr. Dorian

A locket of her and her boyfriend

Dr. Cox

snap out of it newbie its not like you know her

Dr. Dorian

she's in a coma and theres a pretty good chance shes going to die without having the chance to live

Dr. Cox slaps Dr. Dorian

Dr. Cox

INT Will's jail cell

Jason gets off the cot

Jason

I'll get you out of here

Will

how

Jason

I dont know I just am

EXT Christina's house Jason parks across the street and gets out of his truck Jason walks across the street and hops over the fence walks up to the front door pulls up the door mat takes the key cuts the do not enter tape and opens the door

Jason

anyone home

Jason walks into Christina's room Jason searches through her draws and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and opens it

Jason

Empty great

Jason looks around and sees a picture of Will and Christina at Disneyland

fades out and fades back it

EXT Thunder mountain line Jason, Will and Christina in line

Christina hears people scream and looks up at the ride

Will

Dont be scared

Christina

Why should I i'm with you

Will hugs Christina Jason lights a cigarette

Christina grabs it from Jason and takes a deep breathe and exhales

Will

thought you were trying to quit

Christina

I cant

Disney Security Guard

No smoking

Christina puts out the cigarette

Jason

My last one

Will

let it go

Jason

My last one

Jason

you're not even suppose to smoking Christina

Christina

Shut up Jason

Jason

My last one

Will

Didnt know it was your time of the month bro got any tampons Christina

Christina

Nope Does anyone have

Jason covers her mouth

Jason

Shut up

Will

Anyone have a tampon for my bro its that time of the

Person 1

I do

Person 2

Stop holding up the line

Christina Will and Jason board the ride

Christina

Will I just want you to know that I love you

Will kisses her

Will

I love you too

Christina

Forever

Will

You bet

INT Christina's room Jason sitting on her bed Jason gets up takes the picture out of its frame Jason sees Christina's diary open on the floor and picks it up Jason starts reading

INT 2 days earlier 9pm Christina on the floor writing as Will and her dad fight in the background Christina covered in blood starts to write

Christina's (V.O)

losing conscience cant walk can hear sirens in pain before I leave this earth for good Will I'll love you forever

INT Christina's hospital room Jason walks in and puts flowers on the bedside table Jason puts the diary on her chest and walks out of the room

INT Jason's mobile home Jason in front of it making a phone call

Jason

Yeah 250 thousand I'll go as low as 200 thousand dollars call me back as soon as possible thanks

Jason pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket takes one out and lights it

Jason takes a deep breathe and exhales

Jason

Ah

INT Will's jail cell Will lying on the cot

Will opens the locket and looks at the picture of him and Christina

INT 6 years ago Will across from Christina's house Will watches Christina and her dad pull up to the car

Christina's dad

Bring in the boxes while I down another beer

Christina's dad gets out of truck and walks inside the house Christina gets out of the truck and picks up a box from the bed Will walks across the street

Will

you need help

Christina

Yeah

Will picks up a box from the truck bed

Will

I'm Will

Christina

Christina

Will

how you like it in Bakersfield so far

Christina

hate it

Will

welcome to the club only place that my bro can afford

Christina

you live with your brother

Will

Yup

Christina

Lucky wish I had another choice

Will

Take it you dont get along with your dad

Christina

nope whats your story

Will

Mom died and dad ran away

Christina

same story almost expect dad didnt die mom ran away wasnt ready to have a family

Will

I'm sorry

Christina

Over it sort of

Will and Christina walk to up to her house and to her room

Will

Where you want the box

Christina's

Dont care

Will and Christina sets the box down

Christina

Any parks around here

Will

Nope why

Christina

Want to play some b ball

Will

I got a court sort of

Christina

Seriously

Will

Yeah

Christina grabs Will's hand and starts walking out of the room

Christina

Lets go

Will

ready to get balled up

Christina

What ever

EXT Joe Stewart house Jason pulls into the driveway and gets out of the truck

Jamie Joe's daughter slams the front door

Jamie

Fuck you Joe

Joe opens the door and follows her

Joe

its dad

Jamie

Fuck you

Joe

Where do you think you're going

Jamie

none of your fucken business

Jamie stops walking when Jason gets in her way

Jamie

Who are you

Jason

Jason who are you

Jamie

Jamie

Jason

Nice to meet you

Jamie

What ever can you move please

Jason moves out her way

Jamie walks out of the driveway

Jason walks up to Joe

Jason

How you been

Joe

What you want

Jason

Cant an old friend come and say hi

Joe

What you want Jason

Jason

I need a favor

Joe

you always needed something

Jason lights a cigarette

Jason

Bros in a bind need

Joe

You need me to be his lawyer

Jason

Yeah

Joe

Not this time Jason

Jason gets in his truck and drives away

Jason sees Jamie walking on the side on the road and Jason pulls up to her

Jason

Need a ride

Jamie gets in the truck

Jason

Where to

Jamie

The fuck out of here

Jason

You got it

INT Jason's trailer

Jason on the phone

Jason

Yeah 200 thousand yeah alright ill be by to sign the papers tomorrow alright bye

Jason hangs up the phone

Jason walks into the kitchen

Jason

Jamie you hungry

Jamie

I'm fine kind of scared never thought I would actually run away

Jason

Know the feeling when I was 9 years I ran away to your dads house

Jamie

Seriously

Jason

Yeah nine years

Jamie

what made you leave

Jason

Brother was going to be put in a foster home

Jamie

where is he now

Jason

Jail

INT Will's jail cell

Will sitting on the cot looking at Christina's picture

fades out and fades back in

INT Jason's backyard Christina's and Jason sitting on a bench talking

Jason

its been great us hanging out

Christina

Yeah

Jason

how are you and Blake

Christina

Good I guess

Jason

thats good

Christina

So when are you getting a girlfriend

Jason

I dont know

Christina

your too picky

Jason

Yeah I guess

Christina

Stop waiting for the perfect girl

Jason

I found her already

Christina

Who

Jason

I'll give you a hint shes in this area

Christina

you care about me

Jason

Yeah

Christina gets up

Jason

knew this would happen

Christina kisses Jason

Jason

Not that

Christina

I care about you too

Jason hugs her

Fades in

INT Will's jail cell

Guard unlocks and opens the door

Jason

Time to go bro

Will gets up and walks out with his brother Jason

EXT Mobile Home Jason and Will sitting on the hood of the truck

Will

Thanks

Jason

Anytime

Jamie walks out of the mobile home

Jamie

Jason you got

Will

Hey

Jason

My brother Will

Jamie

Hi names Jamie

Will

Will

Jamie

I heard

Jason

Jamie's staying with me for awhile

Will

Oh so where am I suppose to sleep

INT Tent Will laying in a sleeping bag

Will

That aint funny leave me in the tent great hope your getting some ass bro

Fades out and fades back in

INT Sacred Heart Hospital Christina's room Christina laying in her bed Will walks in and kisses her on the cheek

Will

Sorry it took me so long to get out here to visit you

Will sits down next to her and picks up her diary from the bedside table and opens it Will gets up and closes the door and sits back down Will opens the diary and starts reading aloud

Christina (V.O)

February 14 2005 the perfect valentines day the day Will and I first said I love you

Will looks at a picture in the diary of him and Christina at Disneyland

Will turns the pages

March 15 2005

Christina (V.O)

Love is a complicated and can get complicated fast. We said I love you for the first time a month ago

Fades out and fades back in

INT Christina's bedroom Will and Christina sleeping Will kisses Christina on the forehead

Christina opens her eyes

Will

Morning

Christina kisses Will

Christina

Morning

Christina (V.O)

The night before seemed like something from a book

Christina gets up and kisses him

Christina

You better go before my dad wakes up

Will

last night was the best night of my life

Christina

Us staying up all night and talking I know

Will

I love you

Christina

I love you more

Will

no I do

Christina

no I do

Will

no I do

Christina

no I do

Will

I do all I want to do in life is hold you in my arms

Christina hugs Will and lays her head on Wills arm

Christina

I love you

Christina (V.O)

I never realized how much I cared about Will until he said that it made sense I was finally happy

INT Jason's mobile home Jason and Jamie sitting in the living on the couch

Jason lights a cigarette

Jason and Jamie just look at each other

Jamie

My grandfather help

Jason hands her the phone

INT Sacred Heat Hospital Christina's room Will sitting next to her bed Carla knocks on the door and opens it

Carla

Visiting time is almost over

Will closes the diary puts it back on Christina's bedside table kisses her goodbye and gets up

Carla

You must care about her

Will

Yeah you think she'll come out of it

Carla

I think so

Will

thank you

Carla

Take care of yourself

Will

Will

Carla

Will

Will

Take care maybe I'll see you next time I come by

Carla

Maybe

Will walks out of Christina's room Turk comes in

Turk

Who was that

Carla

Her boyfriend

INT Jason's mobile home Jason and Jamie watching TV doorbell rings Jamie gets up and opens the door

Jamie

Grandpa

Hugh hugs her

Hugh

Whats up kiddo

Jamie

Come on in

Hugh

you know your dad worry sick about you

Jamie

You didnt tell him

Hugh

Of course not

Hugh and Jamie enter the living room

Jason gets up

Jamie

Grandpa this is Jason

Hughs

Nice to meet you Jason names Hugh Jamie told me your situation over the phone

Jason

if its not too much trouble

Hugh

nothing is for Jamie

INT Joe's house Joe sitting on the couch in his living room

Joe looking at the picture of him, Jamie, and her mother

Joe lights a cigarette

Joe

Well Joe you got your wish she's gone

INT Jason's backyard Will in his tent 2am Will laying on the sleeping Jamie comes in

Will

Whats up

Jamie

Wondering if I can stay in here with you Grandpas snoring is keeping me up

Will

Yeah first you take my room now my tent

Jamie

Sorry

Will

dont mind me

Jamie

Stressed out

Will

Yeah more worried than stressed

Jamie

Tell me about her

Will

Christina

Jamie

Yeah

Jamie lays down next to Will turns and faces Will

Will

She's amazing the best thing that ever happen to me, sweet,caring, and beautiful. The only person that can me happy by just talking to her

Jamie

She sounds amazing

Will

What about you ever find someone that special

Jamie

Maybe I dont know

Will

what you mean you dont know

Jamie

I just dont know and if he was really that special I let him go

Will

let me ask you this

Jamie

Alright

Will

You ever felt like you were in your own world with him, a world where only you and him matters nothing else

Jamie

Yeah

Will

Theres your answer

INT Christina's backyard Christina and Will up in a tree

Christina

You think we were meant to be

Will

what you mean

Christina

Like god put us on this Earth to be together

Will

I guess

Christina

What you mean you guess

Will

Why would god intent for you to be with someone like mean

Christina

What are you talking about

Will

If you havent notice Christina you're out of my league. Look at you your caring loving creative funny and on the plus side your beautiful why would god want you to be with someone like me

Christina

Shut up

Will

you know its true

Christina and Will climbs down from the tree

Christina

Just shut up

Christina walks up to him and punches him

Will

What was that for

Christina

For saying you didnt deserve me. If anyone should be saying that it should be me granted you may not be the best looking guy out there but you caring sensitive loving your the only guy i've ever been with that made me happy by just being with them

Will kisses Christina

Will

I love you

Christina

Shut up

Christina kisses Will

Fades out and fades back in

Jason(V.O)

Get up lazy ass didnt bail you out of jail so you could sleep all day

Will opens his eyes

INT Will's tent


End file.
